


Naruko v. Hinata

by EvilFuzzy9



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex, Large Breasts, Mutual Brutality, Ryona, Violence, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People assume Naruko and Hinata to be a sweet, loving couple. The ideal pair. They haven't got a clue. </p><p>[yuri, ryona, rule 63, hate sex]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruko v. Hinata

If one was to ask the average Konoha citizen about Naruko Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga, they would likely smile and gush about what a sweet couple the two girls made, or how well they got along, and how warmly affectionate they were. Even straight women would likely express a little jealousy at how attentive Naruko was to Hinata, and how faithfully Hinata supported Naruko's ambitions. Even gay men might lament not getting to be with one of the two themselves, if only for how loving they seemed.

In short Naruko and Hinata were, to most people, the _perfect couple_. They were loving and close, never arguing, never fighting, never doing anything to hurt or upset or disgrace each other. Naruko and Hinata, Hinata and Naruko—they were like peanut butter and jelly, ice cream and cone, sushi and sake. It was hard to imagine one without the other, and inconceivable to think of any conflict between them. They simply fit so perfectly. They were the kind of match that was made in heaven, bound up together in the red string of fate. They seemed to have been made for each other.

But as in most things, the majority perception was skewed. Inaccurate. The layperson was either misinformed or oblivious. They saw only the surface, only how Naruko and Hinata behaved out in the open light of day. Very few knew the truth. Most of those who did kept quiet out of plain discretion, and those few who actually spoke of what they knew were roundly disbelieved, and generally soon silenced.

It wasn't an easy thing to believe, you see. Naruko and Hinata were certainly a very close couple. Even if appearances were deceptive, there probably was a very deep, abiding love between them, and it could not be doubted that they were frequently and consensually intimate. Yet there were also aspects of their relationship at which most people would balk or recoil, things they did with each other that provoked impressions of hatred and enmity more than anything else.

To be perfectly blunt, Hinata and Naruko were not entirely lovers. Not in the commonly held sense. I mean, they certainly made love and pitched plenty of woo when others were looking, but they were in truth driven by a fierce rivalry, one so vicious that it made the Senju and Uchiha look like bosom companions. Behind closed doors, after the sun went down, they would fight without fail. Leave the two of them alone together, unobserved, and they would soon devolve to viciously savaging each other.

Not metaphorically. Not in the sense of an expression to say they frequently argued or held bitter debate. It did happen, but that was the minority occurrence, much less common than their literal fights, their bloody and all-too-real _onna tai onna_ combats. These weren't cute, playful catfights either.

But this is the kind of thing that must be demonstrated to be understood. No matter how much it is said you cannot really grasp the reality unless it is laid out before you even as it would happen.

 _Seeing is believing_ , as some say.

 

 

 

Naruko sauntered into the dark alley, confidently swaying her hips. Blue eyes glinted brightly, and soft lips were quirked into a fierce and toothy sort of grin. Her breasts bobbed bare and unsupported with her steps, her backside swishing left to right in a sort of circular, seductive gyration. Smiling cockily she met the eyes of her opponent, her lover, her rival, her _prey_.

Hinata met Naruko's gaze with an equal intensity, every bit as proudly predatory. Her pale, ponderous bosom heaved, white as silver in a slit of moonlight. Her naked sex glistened with the faintest hint of moisture, a neat bush crowning her labia. Her hips were cocked to one side, and she stood in a way that presented both breasts and backside for perusal. She held a kunai in one hand, and at the sight of Naruko slid easily into a juuken stance.

Both were naked. Neither was armed with more than a single knife. That was all the weapon either of them wanted. Indeed, if anything, it was _more_ than they needed at their level of skill. They could kill and maim with their bare hands just as well as they could with any weapon. Perhaps even better.

"Are you ready?" Naruko asked, smirking and continuing to sensually sway, walking up the alley in a confident, stalking stride. Her cheeks were slightly ruddy, and her nipples appeared to stand up subtly. Her olive skin seemed darker in the nocturnal gloom, but light glinted from her eyes as surely as from naked steel.

"I could ask you the same question," Hinata sneered, leering at her foe's naked form. "I'll carve your big ass into ribbons if you come at me carelessly."

Naruko licked her lips, left amused or excited or _both_ by these words.

"Yeah? Well those fat tits of yours won't look so perfect when I've covered 'em with bruises," was her vulgar response. "A stupid dairy cow shouldn't get too uppity if she doesn't want a trip to the slaughterhouse, y'know."

Hinata laughed.

"Oh, you naughty bitch," she said, smirking and fingering her kunai. "You think I won't spank you for that kind of disrespect?"

"I don't think you _can_ ," Naruko laughingly taunted.

Almost before the last word was out of the blonde's mouth, Hinata had lunged forward with a sharp thrust of her blade. It was a streak, a blur, a lightless flash of dark metal.

But Naruko spun almost lazily to one side and deftly parried, knocking the point of the weapon away from her body. Then she stepped up without breaking the flow of momentum, closing in on Hinata and bringing her free hand round in a swift hammer blow.

This haymaker caught her opponent on the cheek with a loud smack, and Hinata's head snapped to one side. Naruko grinned, taking an instant to appreciate the Hyuuga's naked form twisted and swaying from her heavy punch.

Hinata's skin was fair, almost white compared to Naruko's ruddy olive complexion. Her figure was curved and flowing, rounded and plump in all the right places. She had a thin waist that flared out into wide, childbearing hips that were tantalizingly laden with a meaty ivory ass. Between thick, plump thighs the lips of a fair cunt were visible, the slightest hint of glossy moisture adorning them.

Slender feet were tilted on the ground, one shifted sideways to balance the weight of a violently listed form. Hinata's toes curled in the dust and the dirt of the alley as if to grip at the filth and root her solidly to the ground. Her arms were splayed, one knocked aside and outstretched beyond Naruko, the other flung back in a reflexive response to the punch, not quite windmilling.

Great, alabaster tits swayed perceptibly. They rippled and leapt with the momentum. Wide areolae were crowned by large nipples, their size perfectly suited to the immensity of Hinata's bust. A solitary bead of sweat trickled down to her cleavage, where it vanished in the long, narrow expanse between her tits. Ripples passed through her breasts as they rocked minutely from the fist that buried itself into their owner's cheek.

Hinata's nearer eye was squeezed shut in a painful wince. The skin around Naruko's knuckles was bunched and creased, a pale cheek depressed from the force of the strike. Her expression was one of obvious discomfort and unpleasant surprise, yet there was also something appreciative in the flame of her open eye, and for a second it seemed as if the further corner of her mouth quirked upward.

Naruko surveyed all of this, taking it in very quickly with adrenaline pumping through her veins and dilating her sense of time.

But she took a second too long to relish the view.

Hinata recovered, subtly shifting her feet. And in the same movement that she regained her balance, she tightly gripped her kunai and brought it in swiftly toward Naruko's back. The attack was quick and well concealed, and in the moment it took the blonde to perceive it, Hinata was able to score a cut across tanned skin, shallow perhaps but long, and a clear indication of what she might have done otherwise.

And what she might _still_ do, she silently teased, shifting the blade and focusing the weight squarely on its tip, teasing at the quick and lethal stab she was tempted to do.

Before Hinata could decide whether or not to carry out the stroke, to take the knife and push and really drive it in, Naruko hissed and twisted away from her. Defensively the blonde lashed out with her own kunai and smote Hinata's blade, forcing the Hyuuga's entire arm to swing wide and away once more. Then Naruko reared up and snapped a foot into Hinata's ample cleavage, landing a hard and fast kick between the girl's tits. The weighty bombshells of soft, creamy flesh rippled from the impact and flew apart, briefly forced one to either side.

Hinata did not stagger back more than a step, and with a soft grunt she brought the heel of her empty palm down on Naruko's shin in quick and unflinching retaliation. She saw chakra erupt from her hand and smiled. The leg was forced to drop back down, its buxom blonde owner yelping and wincing. Hinata had gotten her with a gentle fist strike, and Naruko stepped a tad lamely on the afflicted foot, putting more of her weight on her other leg.

She did not look angry about this. To the contrary, Naruko's expression was one of relish, and though it was with a slight limp that she now had to move, she threw herself ferociously headlong at her opponent. She swiped her kunai up, scoring a cut across one of Hinata's softly rounded cheeks. A thin stream of blood, a few warm drops of crimson fluid, spilled from the scratch. Hinata winced and retaliated with her own knife.

Blades locked with a shrill ring. Naruko and Hinata's kunai crossed, equal force behind them, and they held together with stubborn intent, neither willing to fall back from the other. Sparks flew from grating iron, the kunai quaking in their wielder's hands, trembling from the volatile stresses of equal warring strength.

"Good start," said Naruko, grinning sultrily as sparks flew up before her face. "I think I'm starting to get a little wet, babe."

"You shameless whore," was Hinata's only reply, the Hyuuga smirking.

Naruko grinned more widely still.

In the blonde's free hand a rasengan formed. Energies swirled around in a three dimensional spiral, chaos embodied and concentrated into a perfect spherical shape. It was not an especially powerful rasengan. Indeed, this was honestly one of her weaker specimens. She wasn't aiming to kill, after all. Not outright. Not yet.

Hinata was likewise preparing a ninjutsu attack of her own. A visible film of chakra formed itself around her free hand, jaws visible as a lion snarled. She bared her teeth in imitation of the beastly vision. Naruko beefed up her rasengan in response, even as they continued to strain their kunai together, wrestling with their bound, iron blades. Hinata increased the size of her Gentle Step Lion Fist.

Then one of them gave way. It could not be said which one slackened first. Perhaps it was both. Perhaps it was neither, and the built up strain of the blades simply exceeded their ability to contain and exploded outward, dragging their hands with it. Whatever the case, their two kunai came apart. For an instant both of their guards were open.

As one, their hands thrust forward.

Naruko shoved a rasengan at Hinata. Hinata slammed a lion fist into Naruko.

Both jutsu struck home. A jaw of light opened wide and closed incorporeal fangs on a plump, wobbling tit. The teeth cut despite their dubious physicality, not especially deeply perhaps but still enough to scratch and puncture Naruko's bosom. At the same time Naruko's rasengan violently twisted Hinata's tits, causing them to warp and wobble around the handheld globe of vertiginous energies.

Both girls cried out. There was pain in their voices, but also more, a touch of pleasure or something not unlike it. Then they flew apart, each one thrown back by the other's technique. Bare asses and arched backs and pretty little heads crashed into opposite walls at either side of the alley.

It was hardly quiet. Indeed, the thunder of their naked forms striking the walls had to have been clearly audible for blocks upon blocks around, yet nobody came to see what the racket was about. People were too wary for curiosity in this part of town, perhaps. They knew better than to go looking for the source of such noises, lest they get caught up in shinobi matters and unceremoniously killed. That was a real risk.

But regardless, dust flew up in the air and obscured the forms of Naruko and Hinata for a few almost peaceful moments. Briefly, they were still, taking a pause to recover themselves.

Naruko breathed with some weight. Her bosom felt particularly noticeable at the moment, likely at least somewhat because of the warm blood dripping down the curved sides of her teat. There was some clear gouging and slashing on her chest, a lot of red that stood out from her paling flesh. But already the wounds on her breast were beginning to heal, even though the pain remained and stabbed persistently into her breast.

Naruko's nipples were erect, and her cheeks were rosy. Half lidded cerulean lamps glinting like the brightest and purest sapphires stared through the dust, trying to pick out Hinata's nude form. Her lips puckered and curved, a kissably sultry smile that rose to glittering, vulpine, mischievous eyes. Toned legs long and gracefully curved were splayed wide, straining a little to hold her up against the wall. She refused to let herself drop down onto the ground.

Naruko's cunt felt hot. She knew the moisture between her thighs had to be flowing freely and dribbling down, wetting the dust at her feet. Her labia felt almost painful, stretched apart and violently red, hot and wet and _itching_ greedily for stimulation, for touch, for sex. She could only assume her clit was the size of an acorn by now, it felt so preeminently swollen and tender to all her senses, like it had grown and grown until she could scarcely move for its impediment.

She was panting, Naruko dimly realized after a moment standing there, leaning against the wall. Not from exertion. The fight had gone on only briefly so far, and she had always been known for her stamina. No, her breathing was not weighed down from weariness. If it felt laborious to inhale and exhale again and again, time after time, it was only because she had been aroused to such complete awareness of all her voluptuous, aching, horny body.

Grinning weakly, Naruko pulled herself back up into a fully standing position. Intently, searchingly she leered through the almost cleared dust. She could just barely make out Hinata's form likewise returning itself to a combat-ready stance.

The Hyuuga was panting rather noticeably, herself, an empty hand placed to the spiral abrasion on her chest. It was somewhere between stretching and scarring, the wound, the pliable flesh of Hinata's bosom twisted nearly to the point of tearing apart. It was not a pretty sight by any means, even though it did appear to be lessening in its blatancy as Hinata manipulated the tenketsu around her wound.

It was a poor match for Naruko's bijuu-enabled regeneration, but Hinata was not without the ability to coax her wounds to mend at an accelerated rate, convincing her body to prioritize metabolism at the afflicted areas. She could not heal it completely, not while also keeping herself wary and ready to fight, but she could at least reduce the vividness of the injury to just a bright, shiny patch of raw skin.

The wound from Naruko's rasengan now looked more like a burn than anything else. It was glossy and sleek and tenderly fresh pink like the inside of their cunts. Naruko's own tit, in comparison, also showed its skin whiter and newer and softer where the gashes and punctures from Hinata's sharpened lion fist had been savaged into it.

"That's a good look for you, babe," said the blonde huskily, eyeing the faintly spiral-patterned friction burn on Hinata's breast. She held up her hand and let a new rasengan spin itself into being. "Want me to make 'em match?"

She nodded at Hinata's unmarked teat. The Hyuuga smiled and formed a half tiger seal.

"Asymmetry is more fashionable," Hinata replied. She drew a deep breath, then. With no further warning she breathed out violently. " _Katon: Endan!_ "

Naruko had only an instant to leap aside before Hinata had spewed forth a jet of fire, exhaling a fierce stream of flame from her comely, inviting mouth. It was a generic fire jutsu with no clan affiliation, unlike the Uchiha's special Grand Fireball, or the Sarutobi's upgraded _Endan_ -variant of Fire Dragon Napalm. This did not make it harmless, mind you.

Indeed, had Naruko not been possessed of such quick reflexes, the fight might very well have been greatly shortened. It would take more than immolation to put the blonde permanently out of commission, with Kurama helping knit her back together, but it would still hurt like a bitch and drain her stamina and her will to fight by a not insignificant degree. As it was she felt a searing in her heels, and she had somewhat frantically to pat out a flame on one of her twintails.

"Damn, you're feisty tonight," Naruko said, grinning at Hinata.

Absentmindedly she imbued her rasengan with water-natured chakra. Not enough to evolve the orb into a rasenshuriken, but sufficient to give it a sort of three dimensional whirlpool appearance.

Hinata responded by spitting another flame bomb. This time Naruko did not dodge, but rather drove her water style rasengan headlong into the fire. Like a crack opening in a wall the flames parted before the glowing orb. Steam rose and battled with tongues of fire, and the globe of crashing waters swelled, blossomed, unfurling into a maelstrom that split the stream and quenched the flames and crashed, raging, rushing, ROARING like the fist of Poseidon up the alley walls.

Water submerged the two kunoichi for a moment, before gravity triumphed and pulled the waves down, dragging them back from the lofty heights to which they had risen in their nigh cataclysmic wrath, and the water poured out from the alley like a snow-melt rushing from the mountains, washing much of the detritus that was in the alley out onto the sidewalk, or even into the road, where the dirt surface became dark and muddied.

Hinata shook her head, soaked from head to toe. Water dripped glistening down her form. It gave her an otherworldly look as the light of the last flames died away, and a chance moonbeam fell across her pale body. For a moment her flesh looked as though it had been wrought of silver, her eyes like shining pearls. Dark hair glistened and byakugan blazed, and an iron black kunai dripped water from its point.

She spat out a mouthful of water. Then she grinned at Naruko, who was just as wet as herself. Indeed the blonde's hair was shining like gold, moist and glossy, and her ruddy tits practically splashed her with every breath, flecking excess water droplets hither and thither with the rising-falling-rising-falling rhythm of her slow, deep, ready breaths.

"I don't mean to lose," Hinata spoke up, looking fiercer and more bold than any who knew her from the day alone would ever believe. "I'll cut you down to size, you jumped up little _slut_."

"I could say the same for you," Naruko replied, fluidly brandishing her own kunai. She brought it to her lips and kissed the flat, exhaling a silent blessing, inspiring the blade with razor sharp _fuuton_ chakra.

Hinata could see it, blue-white-golden the closest one could come to describing the color of the energies, which were invisible to all those not blessed with the Other Sight of doujutsu. Smiling wider still, she channeled lightning chakra into her own kunai, which cracked and chattered and sparked.

Naruko laughed at this, remembering the basic cycle of elemental advantage in ninjutsu. Wind beat lightning. Hinata couldn't have forgotten that, could she?

Then Naruko frowned, realizing that _no_ , Hinata hardly COULD have forgotten.

Then the blonde flitted her eyes over the alley. Nearly every surface, including their own bodies, was doused with water. Something clicked in Naruko's head, and she looked now with a hint of fear at the sparks flying wildly, threateningly from Hinata's kunai.

Hinata let her knife drop to the ground, still bright with electricity. Naruko made to leap up in the air, to remove herself from harm's way, but Hinata was on top of her in an instant, and wrestled her bodily down to the earth in a fraction of a second, grappling with the blonde and pressing their soaked, naked bodies close together while the sparking, chirping kunai slowly, slowly fell to the ground.

Time seemed to stretch out, dilate, extend interminably on with every fraction of a second. Hinata's tits were mashed against Naruko's, their hard and stiff nipples meeting with a mutual jolt, their great doughy globes of marshmallow mammary meat compressed and flattened, bulging obscenely at the sides, squashed and wobbling between their wet, wildly wriggling bodies. Slender hands grabbed Naruko's biceps, thumbs pressing into her underarms, pinning the limbs at the blonde's sides.

Hinata's breath was hot and sultry. Her eyes flashed, boring into Naruko's. Her legs twined with the blonde's, tangling about them, spreading them wide and pressing them flat to the ground. She felt her abdomen flex in anticipation, her ass rising in the air as she eagerly bucked her hips, thinking with sadomasochistic glee of what was very soon to come. Her cunt dripped with a moisture quite apart from any water.

She saw the emotions fly across Naruko's face. Indignation and delight, anticipation and dread, fear and amusement, pleasure and anger. They were mixed and contradictory, as tangled and visceral as the binding of their limbs, the mashing of their bodies, the pressing of Naruko's deliciously ruddy ass into the dirt as the tip of Hinata's kunai pierced the ground and discharged its energy in a sudden, explosive instant.

It was a noise like an Uchiha summoned hawk flying into a god's bugzapper, a quarter-scale lightning bolt flashing through the alley. A deafening zap like the boom of thunder, a shrieking and cracking as the alley walls were smote by the noise and scorched by electricity. Forks of blue and white and violet danced over every surface, water sublimated into a fleeting plasma state by the sheer energy flowing through it.

For an instant, everything in the alley was illuminated as bright as day. The stars were veiled, dwarfed and obscured by this blast of light. The walls shook and the ground trembled, and the forms of Naruko and Hinata violently convulsed. Intertwined as they were the girls thrashed and twitched, their bodies leaping with the involuntary flexing of muscles, seizing and contorting in a blind, maddening agony.

They felt unimaginably hot. Fire would have been like ice on their skin in that instant, the most blazing inferno as but a gentle, cooling breeze. The water boiled from their skin. Their insides might have boiled too, for all they knew; it certainly felt like that could have been the case. Existence was pain, pain, _pain_ stabbing through every cell, every atom, every thread and flake and drop of their carnal beings.

Death would have seemed preferable, to most. Civilians, untrained and unconditioned, certainly would have died from the rush of electricity, a destructive blast of lightning through the core of their bodies. But this was not lightning, not really, not in magnitude. Truthfully the intensity of this shock paled in comparison to the darts of Raijin, the hammer of Thor, the spear of Zeus, no matter how impressively agonizing it seemed in the moment.

It would take more than this to kill Naruko and Hinata. More even, perhaps, just to keep them down and out. Certainly they hurt as badly as they had ever hurt in all their lives, as badly as nerves could tell with their limited capacity. Lesser sorts would have lost their grip on consciousness under the assault of such a pain. They would have slacked and slumped and slipped into nescient oblivion.

But these girls clung obstinately to wakefulness, as obstinately as they clung to each other. Though their skin was raw pink from the burns, their extremities still twitching and spasming from the electrical abuse of their nerves and muscles, they did everything they could to master mind and body within themselves, and substance without them as well. They gripped and grappled and viciously groped, snatching and seizing and scrabbling at each other's tender, naked, voluptuous forms.

They were panting and leering and licking their lips, moaning and snarling and grinding together. Nails scraped over raw flesh, drawing deep scratches, occasionally forcing red hot blood to well up here or there. Although their limbs felt weak and sore, numb and nearly powerless, they did everything they could to fight on, even as they bucked their hips and moaned and moistened at a great mental, emotional, psychological rush of twisted, backwards pleasure at all of the pain they each felt.

It was at once sadism and masochism. They delighted as much to see the other beaten and debased as they did in feeling how their own selves were strained to the limit, lewdly and feebly struggling in a vain continuation of their combat, throbbing and stinging and aching unfathomably. Although the blast of electricity could not kill or KO them, it was by no means harmless, and it was, to be frank, more stubborn pertinacity than anything else which kept them still moving, still striving, still fighting.

"Ngh... you crazy fucking _cunt_ ," groaned Naruko, feeling Kurama's energy rush through her. It was too little too late to get her back on her feet any time soon, but she could at least lengthen and sharpen her fingernails to ten keen, clawlike points. "You almost killed us both!"

Perversely, her voice held a hint of admiration somewhere behind the growl and glare. Her eyes, red and slitted, were smouldering with a sensual intensity. An aura like flame wrapped around her body, the connection between herself and her bijuu so frazzled by Hinata's devastating gambit that the most they could manage was a trickle of energy akin to her first channelings of the kyuubi's power when she was still a fresh genin. Not even enough to form a proper shroud, just a flicker of energy.

She dug her fingers into Hinata's shoulder, drawing blood from the smooth, sensitive skin. The Hyuuga groaned at this, and at Naruko's rough handling of her unrasenganed tit, brusquely pawing and clawing and scraping and scratching. Veins bulged around Hinata's eyes, the tension of an active byakugan. Her glance pierced the blonde, and chakra burst in sharp needle gouts from Hinata's fingertips.

Gentle fist pokes punched beneath Naruko's burning skin, striking directly at her insides. Hinata prodded tenketsu to hamper the flow of chakra, but more of her focus was on stimulating her opponent's nerves, which she plucked like harp strings to produce a beautiful melody of gasps, whines, and moans from the blonde. Pain and pleasure both were sent rocketing into Naruko's brain, and Hinata watched the blonde's pretty, whisker-marked face obscenely contort.

"But you aren't dead yet," Hinata said. "Nor am I. Clearly I didn't try... ssss... _hard_ _enough!_ "

She hissed, and her voice wobbled with an arching of her neck and a racing of her heart, her legs seizing up at the sudden feeling of Naruko bowing her head low and biting down on her shoulder, right at the base of Hinata's neck. With the blonde's canines enlarged as they were she broke the skin easily, but only a little blood flowed out. It still hurt sharply, though, and the pain thrilled Hinata greatly.

In retaliation the Hyuuga reached down with one hand, imbuing and kneading and shaping chakra, forming another lion fist. It wavered erratically, like the guttering of a candle in a soft breeze, Hinata only just able to manage the tricky jutsu in her present state. But it held long enough, at least, for her to position her middle three fingers (ring through index) and thrust them into Naruko's drenched, gaping cunt.

The phantasmal lion's jaws gaped as it rammed headlong into Naruko's sex. It moved as if biting and chewing on her pubic mound while Hinata shoved her fingers up Naruko's cunt and began to flick them about. Though this time Hinata didn't have the strength or concentration to hone its illusory fangs into anything like material points and edges. No, instead the shining lion head affected only Naruko's chakra, gnawing at her vaginal tenketsu and her sacral chakra.

But in a way this was just as devastating, and even more maddeningly stimulating.

"Ahhhhng!❤" Naruko howled, loosing her jaw and yanking her head back, tensing up and thrashing at Hinata's ill use of her sore, aching, sensitive cunt. "Fuck! No fair! _Sssshiiiiit!_ "

Naruko came. Her loins erupted all over Hinata's hand, and her eyes turned blue once more.

"Damn... You cheeky _whore_ ," she moaned. "Fuck, I hate you."

She said this without bile, without ice, without venom. Rather her words were heated, passionate, and in a way almost fond. Her eyes in particular held a kind of affectionate indulgence as she surveyed her rival and lover.

"I hate you too," Hinata purred, meeting Naruko's eyes. Roughly she squeezed the blonde's less battered breast and raised her head, leaning close.

Blood was smeared in patches across their bodies with sweat and other fluids. In some places trickled pristine scarlet rivulets not yet broken by the constant searching of their hands, the exploration of their lips and tongues. Hinata felt the hot ache of numerous wounds, as well as the all consuming tender agony of recent electrocution. Their hearts were both still racing, their bodies still shaking and trembling and quivering.

Red, plump lips parted to bare a soft pink tongue. A mouth raised and pressed itself to another, half open, which accepted the contact and opened wider. The two kissed hotly, intimately, hungrily. Their tongues wrestled zealously, the moist and sinuous members fencing and grappling, thrusting and twining, lurching and shoving and twisting about.

This was not a gentle dance of lovers. It was very much a contest of lingual strength and celerity, a fierce combat waged with the last unwearied limbs in their bodies. Neither tongue pushed all the way into the other's mouth, however hard they grabbled, both girls fully (and not unfairly) expecting that the other would bite through without hesitation if their own tongue were no longer in the way.

Ruthless competition marked every aspect of their inner relationship, however sweet and harmonious they might have seemed to the public. Their romance was as much a convenient arrangement of mutually exercised bloodlust and bitterly sensual rivalry as anything resembling actual love.

This was perhaps best exemplified by Naruko mustering the last vestiges of conscious volition in her lustful, throbbing body and forming a weak rasengan that she clumsily drove unto Hinata's loins, where it detonated. Being low-powered it could not do real, significant damage, but still Hinata thrashed and screamed and came masochistically, knowing in a flash of blinding pain that her pussy would, come morning, be effectively aught but one big, throbbing bruise.

She did not regret this. It was, to her mind, entirely worth it for the thrill in the here and now.

Moaning low, she pinched and twisted Naruko's clit. The blonde screamed in response.

Hinata smiled.

Yes.

_All was right with the world._


End file.
